1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a ribbon supply apparatus for feeding ribbon to a print station and is directed to features which enable the ribbon supply spool and ribbon take-up spool to be mounted in the apparatus in only one way, that is, the correct way.
2. Background Information
A first general problem with handling ink ribbons is that they are messy to handle when the ribbon is to be changed for a printer, for example. A second problem with handling ribbons relates to those which are mounted on cores. With these core mounted ribbons, it is difficult to determine which way the core should be mounted on an associated spindle in order to have the end of the ribbon feed, as intended, from the "front or back" of the roll, for example, to the associated print station. Making sure that the ribbon is aligned, axially, on the associated spindle is also a problem.